


The Super Star Bad Boy Likes Me?

by krustykui



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Drama, Emo, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krustykui/pseuds/krustykui
Summary: Hi im brittaney, an average girl from tenasee who had to move to korea because of my parents. After I moved a bunch of crazy things happened to me, this is my story.





	The Super Star Bad Boy Likes Me?

I got out of my truck form tenasse, today I’m moving to my new school. I’m pretty nervouse, I mean who wouldn’t be? My parents had to move to korea so they made me enroll into a fancy boarding school because they hate me and they are terrible parents. 

I sighed to myself. “Sigh, why did it have to be me.” i whined as I git out of my big red truck. 

“Hey, wacth were ur going, girl.” A snotty girl voice said. 

“Dont talk too me like that.” I snapped.

The girl flipped her long black hair. “Do u have ANYYY idea who i aMM?” She asked in a annoyuing winy voive that made me wabt to rip my eardrums out of my cute and small ears.

“No”

“I’m Irene. Im popular and rich and you don’t want to get on my bad side. 

She walked off. I couldn’t help but stare at her behind. She had to have gotten plasic surgert or somthin.

I was used to mean girls like herself. At my old people used to bully me so i became depressed but i leanred that girls that have surgery are rude and that im better than them, (not to be self centered, Im nice). 

“Gosh, is every girl liek this here?’ i said to myself. I walked down the hall looking for my room. It was small, but thats okay, beofre moving here I had to live in my attic because my parents hate me so they punish for no reason. I took out my room decorations that i stole from my older aunt. They were cute, but not cute in a bad way. I’m pretty edgy compared to other girls my age. I had posters of my favorite bands including TOP and my favortie singer Beakhyun, who is so cool.

After exactly one hour a 20 seconds my room was complete, everything looked cool and fresh. I heard a knock from the door. A girl wearing all black entered she looked like one of those reallty cool girls on the internet. 

“Hello! I’m dahyun!” she said. She was waering a plaid a line skirt with a zip in the front. It was a beige. Her shirt was a cute blouse and she had on some flats with cute knee socks. While she looked like a basic preppy girl on her wrist was a charm bracelet with skulls so i knew she was cool.

“Hi im brittney! You look cool, we should be friends.”

“Oh really??” She said in utter shock.

“yes , we are different, different people should stick together.” 

She grinned, “that’s good, let me give you my info and number so we can always stick together.”

Awesome, she really is cool unlike those other girls that i’ve seen around here. We will be best friends forever. But im shy and insecure so hopefully she doesn’t think Im a freak.

I left my and dahun’s room to go to class. The school was really big so I tried not to lose my way as i walked to classroom 240. Class had already started by the time i found it and I stood out side the classroom because I didn’t want to go in because I didnt want to be noticed and made fun of for being late. I waited 5 more minutes until 11 am before i decided to finally go in. I sucked in a breath for good luck and opened the door. As soon as I opaned the door, I noticed Inrene. I nutice she was sititng with a grupo of girls who all looked mean and laughed at me except for one. I felt my eyes grow warm and wet and treas atarted to fall from by sparkling sky blue eyes that were as blue as the tenesse sky. 

“Ok clas, lets not embarrass the new girl. This is brittaney by the way.” The teacher said. “Oh btw i’m mr. Heechul aka the cool teacher. But you can call me MR. Heech if u want to.”

“K” I said quietly and blushed since it was alll I could do. I took a seat and listened to mr heech teach (that rymed xD). Mr heech actually seemed real nice and cool. Maybe I would actually enjoy this stupid school that my terribly bad parents made me go to.


End file.
